


After the Battle

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sam Wilson, i just haven't written smut in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: post-battle sex. that is all.





	After the Battle

Occasionally after tough, but successful missions the two of them get a little frisky, and this is a known fact around the tower so they're usually left alone. The two stumble into their bedroom, Steve breaking their kisses with his smiles and laughs as Sam slams him against the door. 

"You looked damn good out there, Falcon."

"Can say the same for you, Cap." 

Steve's grin leaves him in a gasp when Sam shoves a knee between his legs. They surge together again a little hungrier and Steve arches his back to get some friction against his arousal. He hisses when Sam crouches to get a good grip on him and lifts him up before walking the two of them to the bed and throwing Steve down.

He laughs as he bounces against the mattress and Sam kneels in front of him so they can help each other get out of their uniforms quicker. Steve groans at all the buckles and snaps.

"God, sometimes I just want to say keep them on, but that'd be gross."

"Yeah. At least there's not that much blood on us today." Sam concedes, pulling off the top of Steve's uniform as Steve does the same. They fall back and crash into each other again, kicking the rest of their pants off. 

"Finally." Steve groans, letting his head fall back and spreading his legs so Sam can fall between them. "C'mon, do it quickly, I'm hot."

"Okay, okay, hold your horses." 

Sam hikes his legs up to slide his briefs off, giving him a wicked smile as he does. Steve feels himself blush from ears to navel and he squirms as Sam's fingers are trailed over his perineum and hole. Sam doesn't waste much time, slipping his pointer finger in to the first knuckle and making Steve gasp and shudder at the breach. Sam twists and curls it before adding another one, the whole time the smile that makes Steve burns never leaves his face. 

Sam moves his right leg onto his shoulder and absently brushes his lips across Steve's calf. He closes his eyes and tries to ride the soft current of sensation Sam is giving him as he scissors his two fingers well and thoroughly before slipping in a third one. Steve grows impatient after a few minutes and reaches down to curl his fingers around Sam's wrist and pull them out. 

"Enough, I'm ready for you, c'mere already." He huffs, pulling Sam on top of him and kissing him wetly. Steve moans when Sam rubs against him and nods his head, but there's a determined look in his boyfriend's eyes and he knows exactly what it means. 

"Tell me what I want to hear, Stevie."

"Daddy, please give it to me. I'm ready, I promise." 

Sam nods and Steve frantically reaches down to grab the head of his cock, sighing deeply when he leads it into himself. Sam smiles down at him and rests their heads together, their breath mingling sweetly between them as they both adjust to the sensation of not being alone. 

"You ready?"

"Mmhm, yes, Daddy, please." Steve bites his lip and a moan is punched out of him with the first roll of Sam's hips. 

He has the piece of mind to move his legs around Sam's waist and smooths his hands over every square inch of skin he can possibly reach. Sam plants kisses along the curve of his neck, his breath fanning and curling along the heat of Steve's skin. Steve shudders with every surge into his body and gladly lets his sounds ring as loud as they want within their bedroom. He knows that Sam loves to hear them. 

"I want to ride you, Daddy. Can I?" He whispers, already pulling his hips up and into every move Sam makes.

In answer Sam rolls them over and Steve sits up with a moan. Sam's hands are hot and heavy weight along his hip bones as Steve raises himself up until only the head is in him before dropping back down. His breath hitches and he continues that until his thighs start to burn and tremor. Sam shifts beneath him and Steve cries out in sheer surprise before continuing to grind his hips down. 

Sam's grip tightens on his hips and Steve lies down against his chest and pulls his legs up. Sam's hands slide to hold his ass and soon he's slamming into him fast and hard, making Steve's breath hiccup in his throat. Sam plants his feet and changes the angle before slamming home again and Steve coos at the perfect hit to his prostate. 

"There?"

"Yeah, Daddy, right there." He pants, laying his head against Sam's chest as he's quickly carried towards ecstasy. 

Steve's cock is hard and heavy between their bodies and with every thrust it drags deliciously across Sam's abs. With a weak cry Steve squeezes his eyes shut and comes between them. 

"I'm almost there, Stevie."

He nods numbly as Sam continues to thrust up into him three times before finishing as well with a deep groan that makes Steve's cock jump uselessly. 

The couple quickly fall into a comfortable and exhausted doze together, curled in each other's arms.


End file.
